


Sandcastles

by shes_an_oddbird



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz is very good at building sandcastles, Fluff, Seychelles Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_an_oddbird/pseuds/shes_an_oddbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz doesn't like the sand. Jemma sets out to change that. </p>
<p>Seychelles fluff. Just lots and lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Fitzsimmons on vacation fic because I for one will never get tired of it.

To her surprise he has more issues with the sand than the water. When the tiny grains end up on his beach towel he looks at them like they are ants on a picnic blanket, waiting for them to create disaster. She watches him from the corner of her eyes as she lies back on her own towel, soaking up the sun, though none of the rays would actually make it through the heavy layer of sun block she’s applied.

“Fitz, it’s just sand, if you get any on you, you can wash it off.”

“But it’s not that easy, last time I went somewhere sandy I felt like I had sand up my bum and in my hair for weeks.” He shifts in discomfort and Jemma sighs. His overall disposition has been quite sunny since they’d arrive in Seychelles. But up until now they’ve not really been on the beach itself. Their room, the resort restaurant, their room, the shops, their room, and the deck for their continental breakfast. And while back to the room had been tempting, so had the beach.

“Maybe you ought to just embrace the sand now,” she says, sitting up and moving to sit on his towel. She brings all the sand she can will her. She knows he’ll instinctively scoot over to share and while he tries to stay seated on the towel and stays closely pressed to her side, his hand does end up in the sand to help him keep his balance.

“Embrace it? I’m not going to bury myself in it, nor are you going to try and bury me in it.” Jemma smirked, knowing exactly what she was going to do the first time he fell sleep on the beach.

“I was thinking more along the lines of building a sand castle.” He’d be quite good at that, putting his engineering skills to good use.

“I’m not five Jemma.” He replies indignantly but she could tell he was intrigued by the idea.

“I’ll build one too.” She stood, pulled him up with her and moved them down the beach, closer to the water to utilize the wet sand. She immediately fell to her knees and began to dig into the sand, not at all bothered by it getting caked under her nails. Fitz stood next to her for a moment looking around before turning and walking back the way they came. “Where are you going?!”

“I need supplies.” Jemma rolled her eyes. She didn’t know what she expected Fitz to come back with but honestly was relieved to see just a few seashells, all of different shapes and sizes, cupped in his hands. She’s already got a massive pile of sand packed together for her castle and starts to add a few details, holes to represent windows and doors.

Fitz, using one of the larger shells to scoop at the sand like a shovel, starts to collect several small piles.

“I’m going to find some shells to decorate it with, do you want to walk with me?” A romantic walk on the beach was a much better idea than sand castles. Unfortunately, she didn’t suggest it first and Fitz was so focused on his work he barely glanced up. “I’ll just bring some back for you.” He smiled up at her before returning to his digging. She grabbed her wrap skirt from where she had discarded it early, tying it around her waist so she could use it to collect shells. She didn’t walk too far, always close enough to see Fitz still working away in the distance.

One of her goals for their vacation had been to replace bad memories with good ones. The snorkeling she had scheduled for tomorrow and the parasailing the next day to replace the awful associations she had with the water and the air. She wasn’t all too fond of the sand either, after the many sand storms on Maveth left her scared, disoriented and itchy. Her original plans for the new memories involved a more secluded portion of the beach and even less clothes then they were currently sporting but until they got around to that the image of Fitz smiling up at her dopily with sand smudged on his face would do.

When she had collected enough shells, driftwood, seaweed and some wrappers that she deposited in a trash bin, she wandered back over to Fitz.

To her surprise he wasn’t alone. A small crowd had encircled him. She shouldn’t be surprised but her jaw drops anyways when she sees the castle he’s created. He’s dug out a moat, creating a castle set into the ground. Bridges connect it to towers of sand that are perfectly spaced around the main structure and connected by walls. One opening has a draw bridge and she wouldn’t be surprised if it actually functioned.

“See the wet sand is compacted enough that if you dig out underneath it, it won’t cave in on itself.” He explains to two very pretty girls who are listening and nodding and staring and Jemma frowns at them and wants to tell them to shoo but then Fitz’s attention is moved to three little kids who are trying to get a closer look. He asks them to watch their step and Jemma realizes they are about to tread all over her castle. It looks pathetic next to his but she notes that its exactly how she left it and he’s even doused it with water to keep it moldable for her.

“Did you build that one two?” One of the pretty girls asks.

“Oh no but my girlfriend did,” he said, finally acknowledging her return. “She’s very proud of it, wants to decorate it and everything.”

The two girls frown and start to distance themselves in the circle. Fitz doesn’t notice. He’s tugged on her skirt so all her collectables fall to the ground and he can dig through the pile for what he needs. The group starts to disperse.

“I like when you call me your girlfriend.”

“Oh.” He replies casually as he picks shells from the pile.

“Yeah, it saves me the trouble of having to scare those girls off.”

“What?” She’s got his attention now. “What girls?”

“Those two that were batting their eyelashes at you.” Fitz eyes dart around the people nearest to their spot on the beach. “The pretty ones over there.” Jemma explains as she leans against his shoulder and points at the bikini clad women still looking their way. They promptly stop staring.

“I-I um-what?”

“They think you’re hot.” She said blatantly.

“Huh.” He sounds a bit surprised but mostly just thoughtful.

“Fitz.” Jemma said to no reply. “Fitz.”

“Yeah,” he said, his attention snapping back to her. He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry Fitz, I know you love me, you didn’t let any one walk on my sand castle.”

“Of course I didn’t let anyone step on it.” He said, placing shells down to create a stepping path between his castle and hers, “I thought it might make a good garage.” Jemma shoved him, toppling him into the south wall of his castle and sending them into peals of laughter.

Fitz is covered head to toe in sand and doesn’t care in the slightest.

Jemma silently congratulates herself on a job well done.


End file.
